


Delirium

by MissBarbieAnne



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fever, Flu, Illness, Sickfic, ill, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBarbieAnne/pseuds/MissBarbieAnne
Summary: Kudos & Comments are always appreciated ❤️





	1. Part One

Loghan’s POV

There were many ways to spend the long weekend off from school. We were lucky enough to both have the time off from work and had been looking forward to these four days off for weeks. We could have gone to the beach, or a short road trip, or even driven home to see Benson’s family. There were so many options, but the one thing I had _definitely_ not wanted to do was stay home, laid up in bed with the flu.

It hit Friday night while I was watching a movie with Benson. I was fine earlier, and then the exhaustion hit once I got off work. The fever spiked while we were cuddled up on the couch, and then it was obvious any plans we had were postponed.

I slept through Saturday and most of Sunday. Benson stayed close by, holding me close and stroking my hair and wiping a cool rag across my face. Most of the time, everything was just a blur, all muddled together. My brain was fuzzy from the fever, which was staying at 103.2 and not budging. It was worrying Benson, but I could not make sense of the words he was mumbling.

All I knew was my body was aching so much it hurt to move, all while being coated in a thin layer of sweat. I would have done anything to take a shower, but I barely even had the strength to make it into the bathroom when I needed to pee.

I watched as the sunlight left the window, darkness creeping over the gray sky. Storm clouds had steadily rolled in, and any minute, the rain would start pouring down. Benson was perched beside me on the bed, a hand rested on my forehead while he held the thermometer in his hand. He shook his head, moving his hand to smooth back my damp hair.

“Is it bad?” I mumbled, shaking as a chill ran down my spine. Even with the high fever, I was freezing.

“103.6,” Benson placed the thermometer on the nightstand and pulled the blanket up over my shoulders. “We need it to break soon. It’s been two days.”

I nodded sleepily, pulling the blanket over my mouth as I yawned. I was sleeping eighty percent of the day, and yet, I still felt exhausted. This virus was sapping all my energy as my body tried to fight it. One minute I was awake, and the next, I was falling asleep again.

Another chill ran down my spine, and I curled into myself. I felt Benson lean over me and press his lips to my forehead. He whispered something, but I could not understand him. His words buzzed in my ears, not quite registering. I just nodded again, quickly drifting back to sleep.

 

I woke with a start only thirty minutes later when thunder erupted outside. My muscles protested immediately, the aching feeling cemented deep inside my bones. For a couple minutes, I just laid there, listening to my heart beat ring in my ears as my body trembled with chills. Something felt off, but I couldn’t figure out what.

I looked around the room, pushing myself up into a sitting position. The room was dark, and when I felt Benson’s spot next to me, he wasn’t there.

“Benson?” I reached over and flipped the lamp on, but he was not in the room. My head was spinning, and it felt like everything was moving in slow motion. I slowly sat up on the edge of the bed, blinking to try and clear my double vision.

Standing up, I carefully made my way into the living room. I turned on the light, looking around for his familiar form, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Benson?” I called again, slowly starting to panic. Where had he gone? Why did he leave me?

The fever was messing with my head, my emotions beginning to get the better of me. I usually had such good control over them, and now they were running wild.

He left me here, he just up and left because he did not want to do it anymore. I ruined his weekend. I ruined his life. He does not want me here. That’s why he left.

_He does not want to be around me anymore. He doesn’t want to deal with me._

The thoughts were anything but logical, but in my fever-ridden mind, they made sense. Benson had left because he did not want to be with me anymore. That was the only reason that made sense.

If he didn’t want me anymore, I should leave and head back to campus. Hopefully Natalie would not be too mad I came back sooner than I had said.

My hand shook as I reached for the doorknob and stepped outside. The cold air immediately made goosebumps raise along my arms and violent chills made my body shake so hard I was not sure I could keep my balance. The steps back down to the bottom floor were treacherous as my vision kept blurring and my knees were close to buckling, but I finally made it to the bottom and stepped out from under the cover.

The rain drops began to pelt my arms, and I realized too late I was not wearing a jacket, but instead just a pair of Benson’s sweats and a t-shirt. Looking down, I noticed even my feet were bare, resting on top of the cold, wet pavement.

I considered going back up, but I had locked the door on the way out. I could not go back even if I could manage to climb back up the stairs.

No, this was what I had, and it would be enough to get me to the bus stop. I just had to walk a quarter mile, and then I could rest under the overhang. Just a quarter mile. I could do it.

My body thought differently; I was barely two blocks away when the aches made me wince with each step. Each movement was torture, and I wanted so badly to stop. I was so cold… the rain drops feeling like ice against my skin. The cold air made my lungs spasm, and the cough developed with little warning. It took my breath away, forcing me to stop every time a fit would start. I had to scramble to a pole and hold onto it, or else I knew I would collapse on the ground. I was not so sure I would be able to get back up.

Just a few more blocks. I just had to make it a little further, and I could catch the bus back to school. Then Benson would not have to see me anymore. He would not have to deal with me. Surely, that is what he wanted. He would not have left otherwise.

_That was what he had tried to tell me before I fell asleep. He told me he was leaving. He was leaving me._

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I held onto a light-post, trying to catch my breath after the most recent fit of coughing.

It was over.

I knew it was too good to last.

The ten-minute walk took nearly half an hour, but finally, I saw the overhang. I would have run to it if I had the strength, but instead, I trudged toward it, desperate to get underneath something dry. My clothes were soaked now, sticking to my burning skin, making me feel twice as cold as before.

I all but collapsed onto the bench, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my cheek against my kneecaps. It was not long before I felt my eyelids drooping, sleep threatening to pull me under right there. I was not strong enough to fight it.


	2. Part Two

Benson’s POV

The storm hit while I was at the register, the cashier ringing up my assortment of cold and flu medicine. I had run out that afternoon, and Loghan’s fever was still high. I was hoping some combination of medicine would help bring it down. I had thrown in a couple boxes of tea and tissues just in case. She was not congested yet, but I would not be surprised if it developed later on. The flu this year was a bad one, and it seemed she was enduring the worst of it.

I hurried out of the store as fast as I could, trying to make it back to the apartment before she woke up. Thunder rumbled in the sky, the rain bouncing against the ground and forming puddles along the curb. The storm had hit fast, and I was hoping it had not woken her up. She had been borderline delirious earlier in the day, and I could only imagine what she would think if she woke up and I was not there.

It took longer to get home that I expected, traffic moving slower due to the rain. I sent Loghan a quick text while I was stuck at a light, letting her know I was on my way back. When I did not get a reply, I figured she was still sleeping.

Finally, I made it back and gathered up my bags, hopping out of the truck and racing toward the stairs. I took them two at a time, digging for my key to unlock the door.

I placed the bags on the counter before heading into the bedroom.

“Loghan?” I whispered, pushing the door open and peering inside. The blankets were rumpled in her spot, but she was no longer there. Confused, I picked up the blanket, making sure she wasn’t curled up underneath, but she was gone.

I checked the bathroom, then the couch, but I could not find her. Carding my fingers through my hair, I turned around, checking every spot she could possibly be.

“Loghan?” I was hoping I would hear her call back but was met with silence.

I frantically pulled my phone from my back pocket and called her, but when I heard her ringtone from the bedroom, I quickly hung up.

She was gone, but her phone was here.

My mind immediately went to the worst-case scenario. What if someone had broken in and taken her? She had been so sick… it would not have been very difficult to snatch her.

But the door had still been locked, there was no evidence that someone had broken in.

If someone had not taken her, then where had she gone?

_I need to go look for her._

I grabbed my key, running out the door again.

 

By habit, I took the route toward the school, looking up and down the road for her. I nearly missed her, huddled up on the bench at the bus stop, legs drawn up against her chest. The truck screeched to a stop and I jumped out without removing the keys.

“Oh, thank God,” I dropped down beside her on the bench, pulling her against me. She jumped, and it was only then I realized she had not noticed my arrival.

“Oh, love, were you asleep?” I brushed the hair from her face, her blue eyes bright and unfocused with fever.

“Benson?” She rasped, her voice strained and weak. I felt my heart break.

“Yes, honey, it’s me,” I pressed my lips to her hair, wincing at the heat radiating from her skin. “What are you doing out here?”

Her face was pale, cheeks flushed bright with fever, eyes wildly flicking back and forth.

“You left,” she whispered, shaking her head. “You don’t… you don’t want me anymore.”

“Oh, no. No, no, no,” I shook my head, my heart beating wildly against my ribcage. “Loghan, no. I went to go get medicine. I told you that before I left.”

She stared at me, tears streaming down her face, but she didn’t say anything.

“I’m serious. I would _never_ leave you, especially not when you’re so sick. The fever is playing games with you, Loghan. It’s making you think things you would not normally think.”

“You… you do want me?” She murmured, words so quiet I barely caught them.

“Yes. Always and forever,” I wrapped my arms around her, letting her head rest against my chest.

Her body began to shake, and I realized she was fighting off a coughing fit, one that started deep in her chest and made me grimace.

“Benson,” she said once she recovered, voice barely above a whisper. “I don’t feel good. Can we go back?”

“Of course we can,” I lifted her from the bench, her head leaning against my neck. Her feet were bare and freezing cold, and my only thought was to get her inside the warm truck and take her home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are always appreciated ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are always appreciated ❤️


End file.
